We're Not so Different, After All
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Ron Weasley always wondered about the temperamental relationship he had with Draco Malfoy, and it's only at his funeral that he learns the truth about their families, giving him new insight to the boy who only wanted to pay his family back for the pain that they caused.


**Important:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments);

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Class:** Lineage Studies: What is in a Name?

 **Assignment:** **T** **ask 4:** Write about the joining of two families that are involved in a long feud.

 **Genre:** Spiritual; Angst; Historical (Headcanon); Hurt/Comfort

 **Word count: 569** (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe).

 **Characters:** (Main Characters are listed Alphabetically by last name.) Lucius Malfoy; Narcissa Malfoy; Ron Weasley.

 **Summary:** Ron Weasley always wondered about the temperamental relationship he had with Draco Malfoy, and it's only at his funeral that he learns the truth about their families, giving him new insight to the boy who only wanted to pay his family back for the pain that they caused.

 **Author's Note:** This is the first time I'm exploring Ron Weasley as a noble character. (not that he wasn't noble enough in the books/movies). I wanted to write him in a different light, perhaps to change someone's view on him. Hope it takes! This may be a multi-fic in the future, so I'd love to know what y'all think.

As always, enjoy

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **We're not so Different, After All**

* * *

Only in death were they able to break free.

It was the one and only truth that Ron Weasley had come to know. The strain of the war weighed heavy on his heart as he gazed out toward the graveyard. Many people had come to share their condolences and lend a counseling shoulder for those to cry on. Among them were the Malfoys. They'd lost their only son Draco, who'd been caught between the fatal blast of the Killing Curse and another Death Eater. The only thing that bothered Ron was that he'd died protecting him, and he wondered what sort of foolish individual would give up their life for someone they hated.

Ron knew their lineage dated back centuries. It had been Draco's distant cousin who'd married into the Weasley family, forever joining together the two feuding Pureblood families. Both were complete opposites of one another. The Malfoys were Pureblood supremacists, but the Weasleys could care less about blood purity and status. Historical accounts and stories spoke of their constant arguments and duels. The men within the family always tried to one-up each other, and the women were constantly at battle with one another with gossip and rumors.

All in all, the two families couldn't have been any different. Ron struggled with the idea of being even remotely related to Draco; though, the thought wasn't as repulsive as it had been in the past. His family was connected to several others, but it had always been the Malfoys to cause the most trouble, even now. As Ron watched the Malfoy's back away from their son's grave, he had to wonder what they were thinking, and it wouldn't take long before he got his answers.

"It seemed, Mr. Weasley, our son was settling a debt." Lucius Malfoy told him once he caught his eye. He greeted him with a customary bow, the likes of which Ron had never seen before. Pureblood had their ways of greeting one another; even his own family wasn't so inept to traditions. "You see… it was our distant relative that married one of our own, forever joining us together. Sadly, their marriage came to an abrupt end when Ameliane grew sick and passed away, leaving her husband to spend the rest of his life mourning her loss. Needless to say, it was only in death that we were able to put our differences aside and join together. Thus, the life debt.

"I have no idea what you're-"

"Centuries before" Lucius cut him off," one of your relatives saved one of mine. My distant Uncle hadn't been too thrilled about having a life debt in his hands, so he fabricated a story, thus creating the hatred between our two families. If it hadn't been for my family, Mr. Weasley, we wouldn't have suffered such a loss. Ameliane wouldn't have had the life debt on her and she wouldn't have died as a result. Draco, I imagine, acted impulsively since the debt seems to only affect the women in our family. I believe he thought if he could repay it, then he'd set our family free. Although I admire his bravery, albeit last minute, I can't help but wonder… we aren't so different, after all."

Lucius allowed Ron to ponder what he meant.

His silence was his apology, one Ron was sure to treasure for the rest of his life.


End file.
